The Last Goodnight
by Megalittlesparrow
Summary: WARNING: This is an extremely depressing fic. It was mostly to get my own demons out and was written several years ago. Review, but please be kind. Draco is thinking over the decisions he's made after the last war has ended. Draco/Ginny.


**The Last Goodnight- Pictures of You Draco and Ginny Fanfic**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Mature content that may strike some sore chords. So it is terribly depressing and horribly morbid. Most of you will not like it. I just needed to get the idea on to paper before my brain exploded. It's sad… So sorry.**

_this is the clock up on the wall  
>this is the story of us all<br>this is the first sound of a new born child _

_before he starts to crawl_

Draco sat in the dark den of his home thinking and brooding over his loss. The clock ticked painfully loud as the time passed and took her further and further away from him.

_this is the war that's never won  
>this is the soldier and his gun<br>this is the mother's way to buy the fall _

_praying for her son_

The war was over, but his pain continued to seep into his soul as he thought of the love he lost and the love he had to kill. His soul ached to see Ginny smile up at him.

_pictures of you  
>pictures of me<br>hung up on your wall for the world to see  
><em>

He looked over at the mantle of his fireplace and took in the pictures of Ginny and himself together and smiling… laughing… loving.

_pictures of you  
>pictures of me<br>remind us all of what we used to be  
><em>

That was gone, because he was trying to prove his loyalty to the demon he thought would win the war… all of it was in vain and now he lost the only person who ever really loved him back.

_there is a drug that cures it all  
>blocked by the governmental wall<br>we are the scientists inside the lab just waiting for the call  
><em>

Draco downed another anti-depressant that he had bummed off some hyped up teenager that he met in a London allyway.

_this earthquake weather has got me shaking  
>inside i'm high up and dry<br>_

He continued on with his tearless mourning. Draco played the scene over and over again, standing above his red-headed lover, looking at the terror and disappointment in her eyes.

_pictures of you  
>pictures of me<br>hung up on your wall for the world to see  
><em>

Those damn pictures were painful; they were mocking him and his pain. The two long lost souls laughed and looked on as he crumbled under the weight of the world.

_pictures of you  
>pictures of me<br>remind us all of what we used to be  
><em>

He stood abruptly and slammed the dozens of pictures to the floor in anger. He couldn't look at his green-eyed love any longer without breaking down.

_cause there's still me  
>every secret moment<br>every stolen promise you've been _

He still thought of the times they had snuck away in Hogwarts to their secret hallway to just sit and be together. So many classes skipped to see her lovely face smiling at him while he held her fragile body in his arms.

_confess to me  
>all that lies between us<br>all that lies between you and me_

Then he got an assignment to prove his loyalty to that bastard of a "lord." He was to kill Ginny Weasley or be killed… they couldn't be together if he was to live on in such a custom that he was used to.

_we are the boxers in the ring  
>we are the bells that never sing<br>there is a title we cant win _

_no matter how hard we must swing_

The final battle was bloody and long. He remembered grabbing Ginny by the wrist and dragging her back to their hallway. She asked and pleaded that he let her go back to help the others in the fight, and Draco never said a word. She thought he was protecting her.

_pictures of you  
>pictures of me<br>hung up on your wall for the world to see  
><em>

Draco took the long walk down the empty halls of his once happy home that he had shared with her. To the bedroom where she now laid. He looked upon her porcelain skin and her calm appearance. He took out the half empty bottle of anti-depressants and downed the entire bottle.

_pictures of you  
>pictures of me<br>remind us all of what we could have been_

He was going to join Ginny in death if they couldn't be together in life.

**A/N: Yeah yeah, sad, mean whatever. This time it was for me… sorry if you're offended. Umm, review & PM me… just don't be rude. Tell you're friends if you liked it, forget it if you didn't. K Seeya!**


End file.
